Superovulation has previously been shown to increase serum GH levels, but its effect on IGF-I levels is unknown. We hypothesize that stimulation of endogenous estrogen with superovulation increases both GH and IGF-I levels. If this is true, superovulation will provide a valuable new paradigm with which to evaluate estrogen's neuroregulatory effects on the GH-IGF-I axis. This is a pilot study. New protocol